


i trust you

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Fluff and Smut, Han Jisung Is Whipped, M/M, Smut, Softcore Porn, its cute, pls read notes thanks, so soft, the fact this is built on trust, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jisung trusts chan, and who is chan to say no to that pout?





	1. i trust you

**Author's Note:**

> HI BITCHES so first things first, there's so many spelling errors, this was kinda an impulsive thing so i wasn't really paying attention and just kinda rushed plus i wrote it on my phone AND i started at nearly 4 am so i'm tired and not paying attention and don't have autocorrect on my phone nor do i give a shit so yea
> 
> second thing uwuwuwu so i'm working on this fic that i'm planning to be HELLA long, it's gonna be a 365 days fic where i write like jan 1, jan 2, jan 3, all the way to dec 31 with short little descriptions of the days in between it's gonna be nice i like it
> 
> anyways about this!! i've never written smut before, but i've read, it,, so i used my virgin lack of experience and combined it with the fact that i have an nsfw twt and have read a lot of softcore porn,,, please forgive it :)) this was uhhh actually on impulse and then i reread it when i was like halfway done and ended up actually not despising it so i finished and here we are. forgive me. it's just a thing to post while i'm writing the 365 fic bc it'll take a LONG ASS while so pls appreciate my porn attempt and like. tell me where i'm wrong about things or could improve on wording?? because this was actually really fun to write and like i'll def do more so!!! critique me where i was shit!!

It was, maybe 2 months ago when Bang Chan's best friend, Seo Changbin invited him to live in his college dorm with him and his roommate. The dormitories were closer to the college buildings then his parents house, so he agreed. It was a nice dormitory, he was told by Changbin that privacy and comfort was important to the college so the dorm seemed more like an apartment. Living room, mini kitchen, separate bedrooms for each person. It was nice, Chan thought. 

In those two months, he found himself attracted to Changbin's roommate, Han Jisung. He had light blonde hair that he noted was always wavy, had bangs that reached his eyelashes and on lazy days were swept to the side, forehead on full display. Chan thought he was cute, his laugh, voice, singing, rapping, pouts. He was precious to Chan. 

Which is why one day, when Changbin decided he wanted to visit his parents for the rest of the evening and come back in the afternoon of the following day, Jisung and Chan silently agreed on watching movies in Jisung's room.

He entered the room, closing the door with a small smile as he watched Jisung messily throw his stuffed animals off the bed and piling up 3 armfuls of throw blankets before putting a DVD on through his laptop, connected to his tv. 

In a short 5 minutes, they were already comfortable and focused on the movie. Chan sat up, legs straight and ankles crossed as his back was pressed against an upright pillow. He smiled down at Jisung, the youngers knees were pulled to his chest, lying on his left side with his body facing Chan; his head down, pointed towards the tv and he was snuggling up to a pillow. 

Chan wasn't sure how long it'd been, maybe 10 minutes, maybe half an hour, but soon he zoned into Jisung's quiet voice speaking. 

"Hey Chan?" He mumbled. Chan simply hummed in reply. "I'm still a virgin." He whispered. Chan's eye's widened, shocked about the weird, random confession from the younger. "I've never told anyone before," he continues. "even Changbin doesn't know. But I trust you." 

"Trust me?" He nodded in return. "So much so to tell me something even Changbin doesn't know?" Another nod. "Huh, what else would you trust me about." he said rather then asked, joking manner evident in his tone. "I trust you enough to let you touch me." He whispered, so quietly Chan could barely hear. But he did. And it made him uncomfortable how much he enjoyed hearing the boy shyly confessing such things. 

"Do you want to?" He asked, head turning up to look at Chan, innocent eyes making the older furrow his eyebrows at how it contrasted with what he was implying. But he had to make sure. "Want to, what?" He asked, eyebrows raising as he gave Jisung a confused look. "Touch me." the blonde spoke quietly, a breathy whisper that made Chan go quiet immediately. 

Apparently that was a bad choice, seeing how shy and anxious it made the younger. "I'm sorry, that's really weird-" he starts, getting interrupted by the curly haired brunette. "No no, Jisung, I do." Their eyes met again. "You do?" he mumbled, getting a rushed nod from the elder. 

His head tipped in what seemed like contemplation for a moment, hesitantly sitting up and throwing his right leg over Chan's own right leg, straddling a single one of Chan's thighs. He let out a shaky breath, seemingly searching for thoughts in Chan's eyes. "Are you going to?" He whispered, lips forming a small pout. Chan wouldn't lie, he had no idea what to do. Which is exactly why he was happy when Jisung gently grabbed his hand and lead it up his pastel blue, knitted sweater. 

Jisung's hand stayed clasped tightly, almost desperately against Chan's own as he lead it up to his chest, pushing his hand gently, slowly against his chest. Chan's finger brushed a soft bud, making the younger gasp and bite the corner of the his lower lip. Jisung continued to control the brunettes hand, rubbing it softly against the bud, eliciting the softest, quietest gasps and whimpers.

He felt it, on his thigh. The boy rutting against his thigh, softly and slowly at first before seemingly getting more comfortable, picking up a pace as he rode the elders thigh. Chan couldn't help being hyperaware if everything he felt. The weight rubbing against his thigh, jean against jean causing his skin to burn in such a wonderful way, he finger near abusing the hard bud on Jisung's chest where he still held his hand, the soft whines turning to breathy moans, the way the blonde hair was sticking to the boy's forehead, sweat slicking his face, mouth agape and eyes closed lightly, the painful straining of his own cock against his jeans. 

"Channie-" the younger whispered, immediately catching said males attention. "I'm gonna," he stopped himself, biting his lip, cheeks red. It was endearing to Chan, for some reason, the way he seemed too shy to say, out loud, that he was about to cum. It was cute, Chan thought. The older leaned towards Jisung's ear, catching the lobe between his teeth gently before whispering, "Cum for me baby. Let go."

Jisung's whine was music to Chan, the way he huffed a tired breath through bitten, swollen red lips, the sweat sticking his blonde hair to his forehead like glue, the way his body slumped, all of it was gorgeous. Chan felt the small hand softly palming the tent in his jeans, causing him to suck his bottom lip in between his teeth, chewing at the muscle as he tried to focus on anything but the beautiful boy touching him. 

It's not that he didn't want this, he did, more then anything. In fact, he'd had dreams, dreams of pinning the boy down by his hips, bruising his skin, biting at his thighs, sucking marks on his neck, making Jisung completely and totally _his._

He just knew that the moment he watched the small, pretty hand with pretty, natural nails being so gentle with him, he'll lose it.

He heard the zipper of his jeans and nearly groaned at the air on his dick when Jisung pulled his boxers down some. If he thought he was going to lose it previously, he was definitely going to lose it now that Jisung's hand was stroking him, fast and desperate, as if he was more desperate for Chan to cum then Chan himself was.

After a minute, a lucky minute of Chan managing not to spill right there in the blonde boy's hand, he heard a frustrated groan before a wet warmth engulfing the entirely of his length. With a gasp and wide eyes, he gently gripped soft blonde hair, before he could even realize what was happening.

White teeth chewed on his bottom lip as he tried not to thrust into the warmth of Jisung's mouth, and before he knew it, reality hit him. He was getting a blowjob, by Han Jisung, his _best friends_ roommate. His _own_ roommate. While Changbin was _gone. Unaware._

The thought immediately had him spilling, thick white as his vision blurred and faded for a minut, heat in his stomach staying even as he felt the warmth disappear. He focused his eyes on Jisung, nearly getting hard again at the sight alone. He had cum on the corner of his lips, just barely dripping down his pale skin before the boy caught it with his tongue, adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed it.

Before Chan knew it, he was clothing a tired Jisung in a hoodie and some sweatpants, after a shower, before carrying him bridal style from the bathroom, back into his room. He laid him down gently under the blanket, joining him after a few seconds. He ran his hands through the wet hair, feelings butterflies fly around in the pit of his stomach when Jisung curled into Chan, head in the crook of his neck, finger grasping tightly at his changed, clean t-shirt and legs tangling with his own. He kissed his forehead, before drifting off to sleep, soon after Jisung had himself.


	2. i trust you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan can't stop his running mind and Jisung's a willing boy and once again, how can Chan say no to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm BACK bitch, giving the people what the want. 
> 
> spoiler lol  
> there's hickeys and hip bruising so it is indeed chan's hella hardcore dream from last chap uwu enjoy uwuwuwu
> 
> i wrote this on my phone like the last one so ignore any spelling errors, i tried to fix them the best i could but for some reason reading anything sexual makes my eyes water a lot and i decided to finish is right after waking up so it burns really bad so i gave up fhsjkfks

It'd been a while since Chan's encounter with Jisung, and thinking about it, it doesn't quite make sense. The brunette thinks about it constantly, which probably isn't good for the fact that his thoughts always end with his hand on himself in the bathroom. Either way, it confused him. Why did Jisung so suddenly want to tell him such a thing? And besides, it's not like they even fucked, all Chan did was touch him when he lead the elders hand. Chan, almost wanted to change that. Almost.

But aside from that, they'd been closer than ever. Jisung would go into Chan's room and curl up to the others side, head on his broad chest and arms wrapped around his torso, legs tangled with his own. They'd even joke about it sometimes, but they usually ended up with Chan having to excuse himself to the bathroom for a moment and Jisung being a flustered, shy mess.

Chan wouldn't lie, he was tired. Tired of the thoughts, wondering what it'd be like to hold the blondes squirming hips, bruise his body with love marks. Tired of wondering how the pale, soft skin of the boy's thighs wrapped around him, inviting and warm around his own cold skin.

He could feel his jeans tightening at the very thought, it didn't help that the boy he was daydreaming of just ran inside the dorm, door slamming closed as he erupted in a fit of giggles. He walked up, climbing into the stool across from Chan's, opposite of the counter where the elder sat. The blonde put his phone down, interlacing his fingers with his palms face down, smiling softly at Chan. He won't admit it, but the smile only made his situation, harder. 

"Channie~." Jisung spoke, holding the second syllable with a sing-song voice. The brunette just shook his head, placing his hand on the tent of his jeans in hopes of the younger not seeing. Unfortunate luck Bang Chan has though. 

"What're you covering?" He asked, leaning up over the counter, trying to look over Chan's side. "Nothing, nothing. My hand just went to sleep." The elder spoke in a panicked tone. No doubt Jisung noticed. His eyebrows furrowed and he stood, walking the brunettes way. 

_fuck._

Standing up, they both just stood there. Eye to eye, confusion in Jisung's expression and panic in Chan's. "Well? Are you okay?" Jisung spoke as if it was obvious that's what he was thinking. "Yeah, no totally. I'm cool." Chan huffed out a breathy laugh following. Jisung's eyes scanned down and- _fuck_ he noticed. 

His cheeks turned pink pretty quickly, eyes darting around the room before meeting Chan's. "Why are-," he started, cutting himself off. It was time for Chan to move on from his panicked gay past. He leaned in, gently gripping the boy's lobe before whispering into his ear, "I was thinking about you." He truly tried his hardest not to laugh at the way Jisung froze, cheeks red and ears redder, eyes wide and looking anywhere but Chan. 

"You- I did it?" He whispered. Chan tried, he really did but he couldn't stop the quiet chuckle from escaping his lips. He nodded, placing a soft kiss on the boy's jawline, arms opting to wrapping themselves around his thin waist. "Let's," he stopped. The brunette simply hummed, encouraging him to keep speaking. "Let's fix it," he mumbled. The elder raised his head, eyes meeting Jisung's. "But you've still never," he trailed off, his turn to be too embarrassed to finish his sentence. "I trust you." Jisung spoke, newfound confidence dripping from his words. "Of course you do." Chan chuckled. "If it's what you want, I'd be happy." he continued, Jisung's face immediately brightening up. "Where do we start?" He whispered, confidence seemingly vanishing. 

Chan just took to pressing his lips against the blondes. Soft, and sweet, so much better then the elder could ever have thought of. Any softness he imagined was multiplied by thousands, there was nothing that could possibly be better, even if he was only kissing him, he was still kissing Han Jisung; the boy he's had feelings for since before their first sexual encounter. And now he was kissing him. 

The elder felt thin arms snaking thenselves around his shoulders, smiling into the kiss before pulling away a moment. He saw the redness of Jisung's face, unsure of whether it was the lack of him breathing or because Chan was his first kiss (as Jisung had told him, he'd never had that before either). Either way, the brunette was satisfied that he caused it. 

His lips made a trail from the corner of Jisung's own and down, from his chin, to his jaw, to his neck, nipping gently and sucking softly. Pulling away, he smiled. It was already forming a little pink mark. Jisung's eyebrows were furrowed, the elder smiling at how frustrated he looked, grabbing the blondes hand and walking him to his own bedroom. 

"When will Changbin be home?" Chan asked as he locked the bedroom door, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I don't know, it doesn't matter. We'll just have to be quiet." Jisung whispers as he crawls into Chan's lap where the elder patted, inviting. His arms took their place back around his waist as Jisung's went back around his neck. 

There was no telling how long they'd been simply kissing, but the brunette could tell that Jisung was starting to get impatient. Rutting gently against his lap, pushing their chests closer, the whines at the simplest of bites on his lip or nips on his neck. It was cute, Chan thought.

But maybe he'd had the blonde waiting too long, so he thrusted his hips up to meet where Jisung was still rutting softly, eliciting a moan. Not a breathy moan like their last encounter, but a full, voiced, loud even, moan. If the sight of Jisung being needy alone didn't drive Chan crazy, that definitely would for months to come, just remembering. 

The elder gently grabbed the boy's thin waist, lying him on the bed, flat on his back. With a little of Jisung's help, Chan had him completely undressed. The brunette bit his lip as his eyes raked over the small, pale body. He was flushed, from his ears, cheeks, all the way do his shoulders and chest.

"Y'know Jisung," he started, catching the boy's attention. He seemed shy, undressed and all. "You're really beautiful." he finished, smiling at how Jisung only seemed more and more flustered. Chan felt the blondes small hands tugging gently at the hem of his gray t-shirt, so he quickly pulled it off.

He smiled softly at the blonde boy, before using his hands to gently spread his legs, lying himself down in between them. His lips went immediate to where his hand was last time, the pink bud on the boy's pale chest. One hand rubbing and playing with one and his mouth nipping and licking the other. Jisung whined, whimpered even, tangling his hands in Chan's curly brown hair.

The younger seemed to get only more impatient as Chan kept going, even going as far as wiggling away from his lips. When the brunette looked up, he saw the boy only pouting. "What, do you want more?" he teased, getting an unexpected nod. He smiled. 

Chan leaned over from his place above the boy and reached into the drawer on his nightstand, pulling out a clear, pink tinted bottle of lube. He placed it on the bed before sitting back up, slicking his fingers generously. 

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asked, concern dripping from his voice. He got a small smile and nod from the younger in reply and a slight spread of his legs in encouragement. The elder took a deep breath, scooting closer. 

His lubed finger circled the blondes hole before pushing in, just the slightest. The brunette watched for reactions, careful to not hurt the boy. All he got in response was a slight wiggle in his hips and furrowed eyebrows. Slowly thrusting his finger in and out, he leaned over the blonde. "Whats wrong, baby?" He mumbled, soft kisses on the boy's chubby cheeks. "Uncomfortable." Jisung whispered. "It'll get better."

Chan leaned back, adding a second finger in, finally getting s positive response. The blondes back arched, ever so slightly, as a breathy moan escaped his lips. The elder took this as encouragement, thrusting the two fingers into a quicker pace. He added the third and final finger, putting more into stretching the boy. Curling his fingers got a loud, broken moan and Chan immediately knew what he did. He smiled to himself, removing his fingers. "Do you think you're ready?" He mumbled as he popped the lid of the lube bottle. He got a rushed nod from Jisung, which gave him weird tingles in the pit of his belly.

He lubed himself up, leaning back over the younger, in between his legs. He lined himself up, pressing the head against the blondes hole. As he pushed in, his fingers gripped at the boy's thighs tightly, bruisingly so. Chan bottomed out, biting his lip at the warmth engulfing his cock, watching for reactions from the younger. After a few minutes of stillness, Jisung whined, uselessly rutting against Chan, the brunette taking it as a cue to start up a gentle pace. 

The broken whimpers and high whines and choked out moans only encourage the elder to fasten his pace, reaching deeper into the boy. Chan can't help the groan, growl if you will, from erupting from between his lips as he feels the pale thighs tightening around his hips, small hands scratching at his back as Chan can only assume he hit Jisung's sweet spot. The brunette smiled to himself as he pistoned his hips, thrusts hard and fast, listening to the whines, whimpers and mewls from the boy in between all the loud moaning.

"I'm gonna-," the blond whispers, pulling Chan out of his trance. He dips in, catching Jisung's swollen and slicked with sweat lips, a soft kiss compared to how rough his hips are against the other's. "Go ahead, baby." He mumbled against Jisung's lips, not slowing even the slightest until he feels warm coating a bit of his stomach. 

Then he feels warm coating his insides and he too, is spilling. Pulling out, Chan stands, grabbing a tissue box and sitting at the edge of the bed, wiping both Jisung and himself clean. He pulls the blankets out from underneath the blonde as the boy makes grabby hands at him. Chan chuckles, lying down with Jisung, arms wrapping around his waist as lips immediately meeting the blondes forehead. 

"Can I tell you something?" Jisung whispered, fingers playing with the curly strands of hair in his hand. 

"Go ahead, baby." Chan whispered back, smiling softly in encouragement. 

Jisung hummed, biting his lip softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Sungie." Chan kissed the blondes soft lips again, savoring the flavor, salty sweat with the distant taste of cherries and honey. He chuckled at Jisung's excitement, playing with the blonde hair absentmindedly as soon enough, they both find themselves in a dreamless but deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, tell me where i'm shit. i'm a whole ass virgin who's only read these things and don't actually know how everything goes down so if i'm like,, not there on some parts tell me sokfkvjwjf
> 
> critique me do it

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget 2 critique me where i wrote terribly thanks


End file.
